You're Beautiful
by She'sMajestic-I'mNoOne
Summary: Stevana Rena 'Stevie' Baskara didn't know what to think when he heard those words come out of his mouth:"You're beautiful." Stevie was the type of girl to be called 'agressive' and 'fiesty', but on some cases, 'hot' and 'sexy'. Boys, Justin Cole for example, would tell her: "I'm hot, you're hot, so let's make-out." **now a two-shot!**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! First one-shot! First HTR story too! I usually write for House of Anubis, and I know that HTR is over, but we fans can still keep the spirit alive, can't we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. If I did, it wouldn't have ended, and Zevie would've happened. I also don't own 'Beautiful' by Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen.**

* * *

Stevana Rena 'Stevie' Baskara didn't know what to think when he heard those words come out of his mouth.

"You're beautiful."

Stevie was the type of girl to be called 'agressive' and 'fiesty', but on some cases, 'hot' and 'sexy'. Boys, Justin Cole for example, would tell her: "I'm hot, you're hot, so let's make-out."

But Stevie never gave in. She had a small crush on Justin before, when she was nobody, an outcast. When Kacey joined Gravity 5, she was, on small terms, a bit popular. Stevie still preferred being an outsider though.

It was midnight. And Gravity 5 was at their monthly sleepover, at Zander's house this month.

All of them were caught up in the last _Harry Potter _movie. Nelson, who had bought the copy, brought it over to watch with the rest of the band.

Stevie, though, had no idea what was happening. She was in deep thought about yesterday. And yesterday was a special day: February 14th. It was Valentine's Day yesterday and Stevie only received 7 cards: 1 from Andy, 4 from Justin and the other 2 from random strangers. She also received 2 bouquets of roses: 1 from Andy, he other from Justin.

Stevie felt special in receiving these gifts. But there was one special gift she was presented yesterday.

_Stevie walked down the hallways of Brewster High before homeroom started, drenched in black clothes with only hints of blue and yellow. Kacey ran to her in a pink dress with a scowl on her face._

_"STEVIE! Why aren't you wearing pink or red today?" she exclaimed with horror on her face._

_Stevie stared at Kacey for a moment and behind her, Stevie spotted a boy giving a rose to a girl. Then, it clicked. "It's Valentine's Day? Never knew," she shrugged._

_Kacey rolled her eyes. "That's the point! Anyways, I got 7 roses and 14 cards so far! 5 cards are anonymous, and 2 of the roses are anonymous as well. What'd you get?" she asked excitedly. The school day hadn't even started and Kacey was already piling with Valentines, but Stevie couldn't care less about the occasion._

_"None ye-" Stevie was interrupted by the sight she saw in her locker as she swung the door open. There were 3 cards: from Andy, Justin, and someone named Jake. "Apparently 3..." Stevie announced, picking the cards up._

_"AAHH!" Kacey squealed. "The Justin Cole has a crush on you!" she continued._

_"That's...great Kacey," Stevie replied with no enthusiasm at all._

_Kacey looked at her watch. "Oops! Gotta go! Mr. March wanted to see me early today, toodles!" she waved goodbye, then strutted off ih hot pink heels._

_Zander then came walking towards Stevie, with a ukelele strapped on his back. Besides Stevie, he wasn't wearing Valentine's colors as well. Instead, he wore a green shirt._

_Stevie smiled at the sight of her best friend. "Hey Z!" she greeted. But apparently Zander wasn't gonna talk back. Instead, he took his ukelele and started singing 'Beautiful by Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen._

**Woah oh**

**Hello, I know it's been a while**  
**I wonder where you are**  
**And if you think of me**  
**Sometimes cause you're always on my mind**  
**You know I had it rough**  
**Tryin' to forget you but**

**The more that I look around**  
**The more I realize**  
**You're all I'm lookin' for**

**What makes you so beautiful**  
**Is you don't know how beautiful you are**  
**To me**  
**You're not tryin' to be perfect**  
**Nobody's perfect**  
**But you are**  
**To me (to me)**  
**It's how you take my breath away**  
**Feel the words that I don't say**  
**I wish somehow**  
**I could say them now**  
**Oh, I could say them now**  
**Yea**

**Just friends**  
**The beginning or the end**  
**How do we make sense**  
**When we're on our own**  
**It's like you're the other half of me**  
**I feel incomplete**  
**Should have known**  
**Nothing in the world compares**  
**To the feelings that we share**  
**It's so not fair**

**What makes you so beautiful**  
**Is you don't know how beautiful you are**  
**To me**  
**You're not tryin' to be perfect**  
**Nobody's perfect**  
**But you are**  
**To me (to me)**  
**It's how you take my breath away**  
**Feel the words that I don't say**  
**I wish somehow**  
**I could say them now**  
**Oh**

**It's not you**  
**Blame it all on me**  
**I was running from myself**  
**Cause I couldn't tell**  
**How deep that we**  
**We were gonna be**  
**I was scared it's destiny**  
**But it hurts like hell**  
**Hope it's not too late**  
**Just a twist of fate**

**What makes you so beautiful**  
**Is you don't know how beautiful you are**  
**To me**  
**You're not tryin' to be perfect**  
**Nobody's perfect**  
**But you are**  
**To me (to me)**  
**It's how you take my breath away**  
**Feel the words that I don't say**  
**I wish somehow**  
**I could say them now**  
**Oh, I could say them now**  
**Mmmm**

Zander strummed the last few chords, then leaned in Stevie's ear:

"You're beautiful."

* * *

**Ah! Hope you guys enjoyed that!**

**-M (We hold it down!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to VampLove218's suggestion, this is now a two-shot! Also, please stop giving hate to VampLove218! She is amazing and without her, I wouldn't be writing stories for HTR in the first place! I don't even get why she gets hate. So please stop the hate, for VampLove218!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HTR. Like House of Anubis, Sam & Cat, and Wolfblood, I don't own HTR. You hear me?! I also don't own Harry Potter, or 'Beautiful' by JB and Carly Rae Jepsen, or the PSP.**

Gravity 5 was in Zander's house, currently in the basement, and the ending credits of the last _Harry Potter _movie played in the background.

Nelson wasn't paying attention though. His mind was fixed on his hands, that held a PSP. He was playing the newest game, Furious Pigeons: Antarctica. Kevin on the other hand, was eating pizza, his possible future wife if Kacey didn't like him. Kacey, being Kacey, was adding a second coat of pink nail polish on her fingers. Zander was strumming to the tune of _Beautiful _by Justin Bieber and Carly Rae Jepsen on his ukelele. While Stevie scribbled furiously on her songbook/journal.

Zander must've noticed this, because he immediately stopped strumming and jogged over to Stevie who sat on the couch.

"Hey Steves, whattup with you?" Zander asked, concerned.

Stevie slammed her notebook down, catching the attention of the rest of Gravity 5. "Just peachy Zander, _just peachy..."_ Stevei replied, with a tone of anger mixed with confusion in her voice.

Kacey shook her head. "What's wrong Rena?" Stevie glared at her. "I-I mean, Stevie," Kacey corrected herself.

"C'mon Stevie, tell daddy Kevin what's wrong," Kevin cooed. Stevie, again, glared at Kevin.

"Just...not in the mood," Stevie mumbled in frustration.

Nelson nodded. "Ok...then, let's play...7 Minutes in Heaven, but since there's not enough people, we shoudl invite Grace..." he suggested, oh-so-subtly. Stevie frowned. "Or not. Tha-that's cool. Yeah, cool," Nelson said.

Kevin followed up. "Truth or Dare maybe?"

Stevie thought about it for a second, before joining the others in a circle. "I start," Stevie demanded.

"Sure Rena!"

"Go ahead Steves."

"This is gonna be fun!"

"I love Kacey."

All of these phrases were said together, but they heard Kevin, making Kacey look at him in confusion.

Stevie took a deep breath. Then, she looked at a certain someone in the room. "Nelson..." Nelson's eyes widen in fear. "Truth...or dare?" Stevie says, a creepy tone slithering its way into her voice.

"Truth," Nelson replied immediately. No one in their right mind would do a dare from Stevie, though her truth questions were as horrifying.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Such a bore... Anyways, kiss Kacey, or one of the Perfs besides Grace?" she asked.

Nelson's eyes widen. "Kacey! The Perfs are evil...besides Grace of course," Nelson replies, earning a look from Kevin. Stevie nods. "Zander - truth or dare?"

"Dare," Zander shrugs.

"I dare you...to go into that closet over there alone with Stevie for 2 minutes, and you two have to _talk," _Nelson dared. Zander and Stevie have been ignoring each other since yesterday. Either that, or they've just grown apart. Stevie's eyes widen, but follows Zander in the closet anyways.

_Click!_

"NELSON, YOU DIDN'T SAY THIS DOOR HAD TO BE _LOCKED!" _Stevie yelled in aggravation. "Get. Me. OUT OF HERE!" she continues, throwing herself on the door. "I swear..when I get out of here, I'm gonna RIP YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR BODY!" Zander held her back from kicking the door down. "OPEN UP, will you?" Stevie yelled, continuing to pry the door open.

"Not until you two talk! And _compromise..." _Kacey's recognizable voice from the other side of the door, fades away.

Stevie sighs. "Do you have a pin?" Zander shakes his head 'no'.

"Why don't you wanna talk to me?" Zander asks, confused.

"No, why did you _serenade _me?!" Stevie yelled at him.

It was quiet in the closet. Really quiet. Both of them knew their bandmates were on the opposite side of the door, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"So why _did _you serenade me...?" Stevie whispers, breaking the silence.

Zander kissed her passionately. And Stevie broke apart in surprise.

"That's why."

**Aww! That last sentence makes me wanna cry!**

**-M (We hold it down!)**


End file.
